Forever, His
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: He was the best tracker in the world, he was ruthless, and indestructible. Could one, human girl really affect him that much? Of course not.. Or can she? Demetri/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii, I decided to write a Demetri/OC story because I really don't think there is enough out there, I have read quite a few really good ones but he is so unloved up in the fanfiction area :-( lol.**

**Here goes.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it, sadly. **

**:-(**

* * *

_"Whatever he had found, it made him a better person. Maybe that's what love was, finding the person who brings out the best in you and eliminates  
the worst." _

* * *

**Forever, His**

**Chapter 1: **

Aro sat proudly in his throne, his brothers either side of him, truth be told things were quite boring these days, there hadn't been anything remotely interesting since the kid the Cullens seemed to conjure up miraculously. He had sent Felix and Alec to check up on the Cullen clan but they hadn't returned yet which made Aro both worried and excited at the same time.

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room opened revealing Felix and Alec, both looking rather happy with themselves.

"Alec, Felix, I trust your travels were successful?" Aro asked as he stood from his throne and walked towards two of his most trusted guards.

Alec spoke first, "Master, I think it'd be best if you take a look." Aro immediately understood and took Alecs hand in his own, his face forming many expressions while he took in Alecs memories from the past few weeks.

Once he let go, he looked, ecstatic, "Brothers! It seems, the Cullens have taken an interest, in a human, who has a gift!" He exclaimed, leaving his brothers confused as to what he was getting at.

"What gift do you speak of, brother?" Caius asked, you could tell by the way he spoke that it would have to be an extraordinary gift to capture his full attention, but Aro knew that, and so he turned to his brother with a smug look on his face, "Compulsion, brother."

Caius' eyebrows raised in interest, "Well, what are you waiting for? Send Demetri and Felix to pick the human up and bring her here." Aro nodded and turned to Marcus, "Do you agree with our decision brother?"

"It does not matter whether I agree Aro, you have already made your decision." Marcus' voice had his usual dead tone to it, he sounded hollow, like he didn't have the strength to even talk anymore.

"Very well, Felix, get Demetri and prepare yourselves for the trip, take Alec also, he can take away her sight while you bring her here, I think that is best."

Felix nodded and left the room immediately, with Alec on his tail, Aro sighed happily to himself, he did like new gifts..

**3 Days Later – Wisconsin**

**Olivia**

I sighed as I looked at the time on my iPhone, it was nearly 9pm, meaning the library would be closing soon, don't get me wrong I'm not a massive dork or anything but I have finals coming up, and I really don't want to fail them, or give my parents a reason to start an argument.

Finishing the last sentence, I closed the book and collected all of my things off the table and put them into my bag, saying a quick 'goodnight' to Mrs Lockwood, I left the library and was immediately hit with the cold air, it was absolutely freezing.

Deciding to take the quick way home, I slipped down one of the back alleyways, probably a stupid move, a 17 year old girl walking down a dark alley at 9pm, but what's the worst that could happen?

Thankfully, I got home within ten minutes and instantly ran a bath to warm my frozen body up, I spent a good 20 minutes soaking in the bath, which was good, and I felt like my body had some sort of semi-normal temperature back to it.

Putting on just a baggy grey vest and a pair of black leggings, I realised I hadn't seen my parents downstairs when I arrived home.

"Mom?" I called out and there was no answer, "Dad?" No answer.

Finding that weird I went downstairs to see what their deal was, but there was no sign of them in the living room, I went into the kitchen and saw there was a note on the fridge,

'_Gone out of town for a couple of days.. _

_Behave, there's money in the tin in our room and plenty of food._

_Love mum and dad xx' _

I rolled my eyes and put the note in the garbage, but froze when I felt a gust of wind hit my back, I turned round to see the window in the living room was wide open, that was not open a minute ago..

Cautiously, I took slow steps towards the window and closed it, I turned around and sprinted up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me, it was probably nothing but I think everyone worries when they're home alone.

Brushing it off, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I came out, my bedroom window was wide open too, my eyes widened as I felt something brush against my back and I screamed, but as I screamed,

Everything went black.

My vision, was _gone._

* * *

**So, it isn't that long, but I didn't want to start off with a really, really long chapter cause it would seem to drag, but anyway, I hope you like it, be sure to leave a review or even just favourite it! **

**The more response I get, the more motivation I have to upload quicker! **

**Thanks for readingggg, **

**M. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as I really want this story to really start going.. I'm giving multiple updates today, I'm nice, huh?.. haha.**

* * *

**Forever, His**

**Chapter 2: **

**Olivia**

Most girls, well, pretty much all girls, would be screaming their heads off when they were carried into an unknown vehicle, driving to god knows where, with god knows who, but me, I stayed dead silent, so silent, that my captures were beginning to question it.

"She's awfully quiet, should she be this quiet?" One of them asked with a chuckle and I sighed, "She's still breathing, I guess that's a good thing."

"Felix, she can hear you." Another voice came and I almost laughed at the first ones stupidity, but I decided against it.

"Actually, I'm really freakin' confused on how I'm all of a sudden blind, and I'm currently driving to god knows where." I commented and I heard 2 laughs, and what sounded like a growl, wait, a growl?

"Sorry, but your sight had to be taken away because you may use your juju stuff on one of us, and we can't have that, can we sweetheart?" The second voice said and I tensed up, how could they..?

"You're one to talk about juju stuff." I said in a huff and then remained silent, there was no way I could even try to escape from 3 men, especially while I was blind, I'm screwed.

It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, I was so exhausted, it probably wasn't the best thing to do in this particular situation, but like I said, there was no way I was getting out of this one.

I have no idea how long I was asleep but when I awoke, we were in a car, but this car was different, that much I could tell.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes." Felix commented and once again I swear, I heard a low growl.

"Sorry but being kidnapped really wears you out." I said sleepily, "Where the hell am I?"

"Italy." Felix replied and I snorted, "Yeah, right." He didn't reply and I thought about it, what if I really was in Italy? Surely they couldn't have..

I was so bored that when the car stopped, I knew it had taken 24 minutes, and 17 seconds to get to this destination. I was practically yanked out of the car, resulting in my almost falling on my face and I heard a sigh next to me.

"Shut up." I said to the person as they basically yanked me along to wherever we were going, although they did stop to help with the stairs, I guess that's better than nothing.

Finally, we came to a stop and the person who was dragging me along let go, and I FINALLY got my sight back, my eyes actually did hurt from the sudden change in light and I had to blink a few times before I actually could take in my surroundings.

I was in some sort of ancient room, with beautiful windows and chandeliers handing above, in front of me there was 3 throne-like chairs, the man on the far left looked old, and broken, he had long dark hair and a solemn expression.

The one in the middle was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat, he also had long dark hair but his was pulled back and he had an air of authority around him, the one on the right was blonde and his hair was to his chin, he had a sinister smile on his face which creeped the hell out of me, I could tell there was many people spread out across the room, but I really couldn't be bothered to take a look at each one.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, thank you for succeeding in your mission.. On bringing young Olivia, to us." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, mission, to bring me to them?

"Olivia! How marvellous it is to finally meet you, I am Aro, this is my brother Marcus," He pointed to the broken looking one, "And this is Caius," The blonde, sinister looking one.

"Oh, you are a pretty little thing aren't you? Extraordinarily talented too, I hear." I gulped, why does everyone seem to know?

"When spoken to, you will answer." Caius announced, the sinister smile and the highly intimidating scowl never leaving his face.

"Who are you?" I finally got the courage to speak, but the question I had wanted to ask, came after, "What are you?" I asked, referring to their blood red eyes.

"Firstly, let me look into your mind.." He got up from his chair and made him way over to me, I was confused about what he meant and slightly scared, but when he took my hand, I understood, he could read my mind, I could literally feel him rooting through all of my memories.

"Oh, such a troubled childhood.." He whispered to himself and I pulled my hand away, "Okay, I've been calm enough, now what on earth is going on? Are you all on crack or something? I mean what's with the red eyes, Halloween was months ago!" I practically screamed and Aro just smiled softly at me.

"I get it, I really do my dear.. But first things first, we must get you settled in, Heidi?" Suddenly a stunning brunette woman was beside me and I couldn't help but admire her beauty, "Yes master?" She asked Aro and he smiled kindly at her.

"Please show Olivia to her room, make her feel welcome, get her food, and all that human stuff.." I raised an eyebrow, all that human stuff? What the…?

I followed her out of the room, not looking at anyone else in the room, these people really were crazy.

"I'm Heidi, by the way." She said and I gave her a small smile, "Olivia.." I said quietly and she grinned, "Oh I know, you've been the talk of the castle for the past few days." I frowned, "What are you all?"

She looked deep in thought for a moment, "Let's get you to your room first, then I shall tell you.."

We were silent the rest of the way until Heidi stopped at a door, we went in and the room was decorated black and a light purple, it was quite like my room back home, which was weird..

"That door there, is the bathroom, and there, is the wardrobe, it's got a couple of outfits in there but we will go shopping soon, god I have been itching to go shopping soon." She said with a chuckle and I laughed at her eagerness and then I remembered what she had promised.

"So," I started as I sat down on the bed, "You have to tell me…"

Heidi sat on the bed opposite me, "Look, there is no easy way to say this Olivia, so I am just going to come right out with it… We're, vampires." I burst out laughing as soon as soon as she said it and she frowned and then move to stand by my door, but I barely saw her move, she sort of just appeared there.

"Wait, what?" I stopped laughing and went serious all of a sudden, she walked over to the window and opened the curtains, letting the midday Italian sun through, as soon as the light hit her, her skin. It shined, like a thousand diamonds and my face probably resembled a fish right now.

"Y-you're.. Serious, aren't you?" I whispered and she nodded and sat next to me once again, taking my hand in hers.

"That's why you're here, Olivia, Aro, he likes to collect people who have exceptional talents. Like me, my beauty is enhanced more than other vampires to lure people in, I go out as a tour guide and people instantly agree to it, Aro as you probably know can read every thought you have ever had, Marcus can read the bonds between two people, Alec, can take away your senses, which is why you had no sight on your way here, there's so many more.. And you know what you can do, your compulsion is something that Aro desperately wants."

"So he wants to.. Change me, into one of you?" I asked softly and she nodded, "They'll give you an ultimatum, join or die, as you're human, you can't just know about vampires and live.. So, please, don't be difficult Olivia and just accept it." I nodded, uncertain and she looked towards the door, "Okay well, I'm going to go.. Demetri, will be outside your door in case you need anything."

Before I could say bye, she had gone, and in her place was who I assumed to be Demetri, he was a tall, extremely attractive man, with frosty brown/blonde hair, he was pale but had a slight olive tone to him, he was probably tanned in his human life, he was looking at me curiously and it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't really get to introduce myself while I was kidnapping you, I'm Demetri." His voice was very smooth, almost formal, I smiled a bit at his statement.

"I'm guessing you already know my name…" I mumbled and he chuckled, "I think the whole castle knows that." He teased and I glared at him and noticed his eyes were pitch black.

"Why are your eyes.. Pitch black?" I ask quietly and his whole facial expression changed, "None of your business, human." He spat the word human out like it repulsed him that I was human.

"Okay.." I whispered and then, he was gone, and I was up most of the night wondering what I had done that was so bad.

* * *

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**

**Go on, you know you want to.**

**Muahaha.**

**M. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was originally meant to update sooner than this but I went to a One Direction concert on Sunday.. (They're my ultimate guilty pleasure) And I was sitting in the sun for about 8 hours, and I got sunburnt for the first time in my life, so I've been so achy and feeling sick and tired since then, so sorry! But thank you, to those that favourite & followed this even though it hadn't properly kicked off yet, so thank you so much! Here goes.. Oh, btw there is a picture of Olivia on my profile!**

* * *

**Forever, His**

**Chapter 3:**

**Olivia**

I think I had gotten to sleep around 4am, I was up most of the night trying to wrap my head around everything that was going on, it was insane, and that vampires existed, well that was what hit me the most, vampires, like real vampires, exist.

I was awoken by Heidi who told me that Aro had requested to see me, the fact that I now knew he was a vampire, made me even more scared of him than I was before.

Looking into the wardrobe, I found myself a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy black knitted jumper, plus fresh underwear.. Pretty much everything was black, but I didn't mind, it was my favourite colour, after showering and getting dressed I pulled on my black converse that I had on when they kidnapped me and took a glance in the mirror, the fresh-faced look made me look around 12. My dirty blonde hair was in its natural waves, which I hated, I sighed, this would have to do.

I opened the door, expecting to find Heidi, instead I found Demetri, great.

"Come." He said simply and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a dog." I muttered as I followed him, I couldn't tell you if we were going the way Heidi took me yesterday because every corridor in this place looked the same.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I finally caught up to his side, I don't think he realises I'm only human and can only jog so much to try to catch up with him.

"Aro wishes to see you, to discuss your upcoming transition into one of us." He said almost like a robot, I stopped dead in my tracks and crossed my arms, causing him to turn and see what had caused the delay.

"And what if I choose not to, become one of you?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him, his face showed a little disappointment before returning to his usual cold faced self, he took a step towards me, "You would die, on the spot, of course." He said with a slight smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes, "Won't I end up dead, either way?" I countered, and he frowned.

"Being one of us, isn't as bad as you think." He murmured and I scoffed, "You're a killer Demetri, you have no respect for human life, how is that better than being a human?"

"I didn't choose this life, but now I have it, I wouldn't take it back." I snorted, "Of course you wouldn't."

He took another step closer to me, and a question popped into my head, I took a risk. Looking right into his eyes, "Why, were your eyes, pitch black last night?" I asked quietly and his eyes glazed over when I asked it before he replied, "Because your blood, is absolutely mouth-watering, it's the most exquisite, I have ever come across." He answered in a monotone voice and I took a deep breath, stepping away from him slightly, his eyes went back to normal and his face was a look of pure rage and before I knew it he had grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the nearest brick wall, causing all the air in my lungs to leave me suddenly, leaving me absolutely breathless.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared into my face and I whimpered, he was really showing the true monstrous side of him now, and my back ached, I'm glad he didn't put all of his strength into that because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have a back left it he did. When I whimpered, his eyes widened but he didn't let go of me, "Use you witchery again and I won't hesitate to end you." He threatened and stepped back, I gasped for breath and looked up at him, tilting my head to the side,

"I don't think Aro would appreciate that, would he?" I whispered and he growled, "Olivia, shut up." His voice was intimidating and I didn't say anything back as he started walking again, I followed slowly, until we came to a stop outside the big doors I remember walking out of yesterday.

"Olivia! I trust you are settling in well my sweet?" Aros cheerful voice came at me so suddenly, how can a vampire have so much enthusiasm? It baffled me completely.

He held out his hand and I knew what he wanted, so I gave him my hand and I could again, feel him digging through my thoughts and memories from the past day, even though I didn't particularly want him seeing my little spat with Demetri earlier, I don't think he would take to well to me not allowing him this.

He let out a small chuckle as he pulled away and looked towards Demetri with a gleam in his eyes before holding his hand out to him, "Demetri?" It wasn't really a question but a demand and Demetri reluctantly put his hand into Aros and after a minute or two, Aro let go and looked back to me, "Well, is it true you do not wish to become one of us, young Olivia?" He questioned almost mockingly, I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair.

"I haven't.. Had time, to adjust, to what you are." I said softly and he sighed, and thought for a few minutes, "I see child, I see, we shall give you.. 3 months? Brothers, does that seem reasonable?" He turned to Caius, with his usual scowl, and Marcus, with his usual emptiness, Caius replied first.

"1 month to make a decision, and the other 2 will give her time to prepare, if she hasn't decided by the end of the first month, she dies." He threatened and then Aro turned to Marcus, "And you, brother?"

"My opinion on the matter doesn't count Aro, you have made your decision." Aro clapped his hands together and looked at me again, "Well that's been sorted, Demetri, please take Olivia to get some food and then take her shopping, buy her whatever she desires." I inwardly groaned, why was he insistent that Demetri be my own personal body guard?

* * *

**This was a boring chapter but it was just a filler really, but we shall get to know Olivia more in the next chapter. **

**Review, favourite, follow! Whichever one is good. **

**M. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever, His**

**Chapter 4:**

**Olivia**

Shopping with Demetri, was terrible, he didn't talk the whole time, apart from one comment he made about some lace underwear I had picked up, I didn't quite hear it but I'm sure it was probably a perverted comment of some sort. We had shopped for 4 hours and we were, well I was currently eating lunch, the waitress finally left after flashing her cleavage to Demetri a total of about 4 times, which ticked me off completely, I'm not sure why, it just did.

"So.. Tell me about yourself." He spoke and I mocked gasped, "You're actually talking? Wow, alert the media." I sarcastically and he just glared at me, causing me to roll my eyes, "What do you want to know?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Everything, your parents, friends, school, all that stuff.." My heart stopped when he said parents, oh my god.. How heartless am I to of not even thought about them until now? I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

"My parents." I choked out and felt the rush of tears fall down my face, Demetri lent over the table immediately and pushed some stray hair that was covering my face, behind my ear.

"Olivia, I need to tell you something.." He said slowly and I narrowed my eyes at him, "You see, Aro knew your parents would look for you, so he had me and Felix, bring them here.. Before we got you, and Aro, is going to make you use your gift to make them forget about you." I gaped at him, and felt myself get hysterical, in the middle of a shopping mall of all places, I felt him lift me up but I didn't pay attention to where we were going because I think I was going into shock, this was all too much.

When he put me down I saw we were back in my room and I turned to him, "You're telling the truth aren't you?" I whispered and he nodded his head stiffly, "Why are you so hot and cold with me Demetri? I mean one minute you're throwing me against walls like a ragdoll and yelling at me, now you're telling me things I'm sure Aro didn't want you to tell me, why?" I murmured and he took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, for being, as you put it, hot and cold with you, but.. You have to understand how hard this is for me Olivia, you shall understand one day, but I'm trying, to be a better person, for you." His voice was musical, and I never wanted him to stop talking.

"Okay.." I whispered, a blush spreading across my cheeks and I looked away, biting the inside of my cheek.

He cupped my cheek in his free hand, and turned me to face him, "Can I try something?" He asked hesitantly and looked down at my lips, I bit mine and nodded, he leaned in slowly, and so did I, my heart beat sped up so much I thought it was going to stop when his lips touched mine.

It was soft, and gentle, and it bought out feelings in me that I didn't even know that I could feel, he held my waist in his large hands and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, loving the feeling of his body being so close to mine.

In a flash, I felt my back hit the bed and he was on top of me, he had detached his lips from mine, sensing that I needed to get some air, his lips kissed from my cheeks, to my jawline, down my neck and to my collarbone, I moaned in utter ecstasy, feelings like this don't just come with every kiss, this was different.

Suddenly, he growled and before I knew it, he was by the door, his hand on the handle, about to walk out, but before he did, he said, "I'll have Heidi bring your things here." I nodded and as he closed the door, I felt the tears brimming at my eyelids. So much for not being hot and cold any more.

* * *

**Extremely short chapter, I know.. But luckily it's just a filler! And there won't be many, of these kind of chapters, it wasn't really just a filler though, because they kissed! And there was quite a sweet moment when Demetri told her he was trying to change for her.**

**Keep me update on your thoughts on this! **

**M. xx **


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't see Demetri for the rest of the week, which annoyed me, how could he just play with my feelings like that? Heidi had come to my room around 5 minutes ago telling me that Aro had requested my presence, I had a bad feeling about it, I somehow just knew, this was what Demetri was talking about.

When I was dressed, Heidi took me to the throne room- as everyone around here seems to call it, the whole Volturi Guard was here, I was shaking lightly, because somehow, I knew what was going to come next.

"Olivia, I hear that Demetri may have already told you of my plans, which upsets me greatly, but surely you understand this is of utmost importance that your parents don't look for you?" I merely nodded my head, feeling the tears build up, I didn't look anywhere but the floor, I had seen Demetri to my left as I walked in but I avoided looking in his general direction at all costs.

"Now, let us begin, shall we? Everyone is quite excited to see what you can do.." His voice was so excited, it made me feel sick.

I heard the huge doors open and Alec and Felix were holding my parents, who looked extremely frightened, but their eyes widened when they say me.

"Olivia?" My mother whispered and I gulped, this really was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I felt someone behind me, and then a whisper in my ear, "Do it, child. Make them forget they ever came here, make them forget about you, and tell them to move away from their home." Caius was the one behind me and a loud sob escaped my lips as I walked towards my parents, both of them looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

I started with my father, I took his hand in mine, and looked into his eyes, seeing his pupils dilate with mine, before I started, I whispered, "I love you, daddy."

"You're going to forget you ever came to Italy, you're going to go home, and pack your things, and leave, move to a different country, you're going to forget the name Olivia Jacobs, she never existed, you've never had a daughter. You're going to live a long, and you're going to be really happy." His eyes went back to normal and then Felix put a cloth over his mouth and he soon passed out, my mother screamed and then looked over at me, "What have you done?!" She yelled and I cupped her cheek in my hand, feeling the tears streaming down my face, her eyes dilated with mine and I repeated the same thing I said to my dad.

"I'm going to be happy.." She repeated before Alec put a cloth over her mouth, causing her to pass out, the two then took my parents away, that would be the last time I ever saw my parents.

I turned round to face the 3 leaders in a rage, "Are you happy now?!" It was a rhetorical question and my voice sounded harsh, I felt an arm pulling me out of the room and when I turned, I saw that Heidi was the one pulling my arm. She looked like she would be crying, if she could.

"God, I can't believe he let the whole guard witness that, I told him, I begged him not!" Heidi cried out as soon as we got back to my room, although I'm sure Aro still could hear her, I just sat on the floor, at the foot of my bed, staring into space, I felt numb.

She bent down in front of me and wiped the tears away that I wasn't even aware of, I didn't look up at her, I just looked straight ahead at the wall, the was easily the most heart breaking thing I have ever done.

"I'll leave you to calm down." Heidi whispered and kissed the top of my head, I didn't respond, I felt like everything that was happening around me, wasn't really happening, I couldn't explain it, I just knew I couldn't keep up with everything happening in my life right now. It was like they were trying to trap me, they had just made me make my parents memories of me disappear, so that I would accept their offer of joining them- since, I wouldn't have any one to go to.

I could feel his presence before I saw it, which I found weird. From the corner of my eye, I could see he was just leaning against the door frame, his eyes fixated on me, I didn't dare look at him, I was afraid that my composure would completely crack and I would feel apart under his scrutinizing stare.

He lifted me bridal style and laid me down on the bed, but I still didn't move, or speak, I was afraid to.

I felt like I was losing the will to live.

Sighing, he took my shoes off, and gently lifted me up to take my cardigan off, in any other situation this would be found as quite amusing, he was being so careful and gentle, like a child playing with a toy baby they had so desperately wanted.

Around 30 minutes past when he finally spoke, he had been sitting at the foot of the bed, just staring at me.

"Olivia, please talk. You're worrying me."

"What do you want me to say? Thanks for warning me about the most heart breaking thing that would happen to me? Thanks that I'm now practically an orphan and I have no way out of this god forsaken place? Well, thank you Demetri."

"Olivia, I thought warning you was the better choice.." He murmured and I let out a bitter laugh.

"The better choice?! There is no better choice Demetri, I shouldn't have had to do that at all!" I screamed at him, I stood up and started pacing the room, he went to walk towards me but I looked him right in the eyes.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed at him, not even realising I had compelled him, he was trying to fight it, he dropped to his knees clutching his head, but he still tried to get closer to me, he was yelling out in pain, but I just stood frozen, why would he try and fight it?

Heidi and Felix came rushing into the room, clearing hearing the distressed yells coming from Demetri, Heidi shook my shoulders lightly, causing me to snap out of my daze, looking up at her, she looked at me sympathetically, "Let him out of it, Olivia." I gulped, knowing what happened last time I compelled him, he looked up at me, still clutching his head, his eyes were full of hurt.

I let him out of the compulsion and he went to take a step towards me, "Don't." I said sharply and practically hid behind Heidi.

"Come on Dem, leave it." Felix said and I heard Demetri growl before retreating with Felix.

And once again, I felt nothing but emptiness, I don't think I had any fight left in me.

"Come on." Heidi took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom, but I didn't even make any effort to question what she wanted, she sighed and undressed me after running a bath, she washed my hair and washed me down before wrapping a towel around my body and taking me back into the bedroom, she helped me to get dressed and then I crawled into the large bed and curled myself up into a ball, Heidi soon left, and I was left alone with my thoughts, and I'm pretty sure that everyone in the castle heard my sobs that night.

* * *

**So this chapter is dedicated to the person who wrote the Guest Review.**

**Only because you put 'pretty please with Demetri on top' that absolutely made my day! **

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Review & Favourite and all that stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating recently, my laptop charger blew up while I was away in London- that is just one reason why I dislike my brother and sister losing my laptop, lmao. But I have a new charger coming soon, so I am updating now on my mums laptop, so sorry again, but sooner or later, I will be back to updating regularly! **

* * *

**Forever, His**

**Chapter 4:**

**Olivia**

It had been 4 days since, that, night. I can't remember the last time I ate or slept, Heidi tried to force me to eat but I just couldn't, all I was able to do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling above me, nothing mattered anymore, nothing.

Demetri had come by my room a few times and just stood in the doorway, I didn't acknowledge his presence and he didn't speak, probably because he knows that I wouldn't talk to him.

I constantly had someone sitting in my room, practically guarding me, probably to make sure I didn't try and kill myself in any way, it was quite amusing actually, Alec was a frequent visitor but his face held the same expression mine did, I didn't want him to be here, and he didn't want to be here.

Like, now he was just sitting on the chair across the room, not even moving, it was kind of creepy.

"You look like a statue, can't you at least move around a little?" My voice was croaky, and it was the first time I had spoken in days.

"You're one to talk, I thought you had turned mute." He said with a glare but, there was hint of amusement in is statement, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I don't get why humans have so many emotions in them." He practically growled out and I sat up and looked directly at him, an eyebrow raised.

"How old are you?"

"That's none of your business, human."

"I'm not asking, because I want to know, I'm guessing you're quite old. Which is why you don't understand, you've felt no human emotions since you were human, which was, obviously a long time ago. Believe it or not Alec, you felt emotions too."

He scowled at the floor, realising I was right, "Emotions are for the weak." He said sharply and once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Alec."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think your judgement is clouded."

"How so?"

"Because you're a vampire, you haven't been human in god knows how long, you don't know what humans are like in this day and age, you probably don't even remember what it's like to at least feel a bit of compassion towards anything, just hunger."

And that got him, he went silent, and then looked up at me, a smirk on his face.

"You're quite bold, for a human, I mean." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Thanks, I think."

Alec bought me some food shortly after, and I actually ate it, Alec watched me curiously, it was almost as if he was studying me, which I found weird, obviously.. But I wasn't going to question him on it, because the conversation we had previously had taken away the awkwardness that lingered in the air and I didn't particularly want to have him go back to his silent, statue-like self.

"And she eats, shocker." Alec teased and I rolled my eyes, "Just because you're like a thousand times stronger than me, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass, verbally, of course." I said with an innocent smile on my face.

"Humans." He muttered with a roll of his eyes, "Vampires." I mocked, rolling my eyes too, and I did see him crack a smile, even though he would deny it, he so did.

"Why do you sparkle?" I blurted out, regretting it as soon as the words left my lips.

"What?"

"You know, you lot sparkle.. That's a bit different from fiction isn't it?" I cocked my head to the side, indicating my confusion.

"That's exactly what it is, fiction. As for why we sparkle, I have no clue, I'm not a vampire scientist."

"And there was me hoping I could stake one of you with a bit of wood." I said jokingly and he just shook his head, "We probably would've laughed at your weak attempts to hurt us."

"Buzzkill." I muttered and he shook his head again in amusement.

"Do I amuse you, ancient one?"

"Watch your mouth, or ill tear out your tongue." I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, "And yes, in some ways, you do amuse me, but don't take it to heart, you're still a mere human in my mind."

"Gee, there was me thinking we were practically BFF's." I said sarcastically but his confused face told me he had no clue what I just said.

"BFF's?" He questioned and I had to stop myself from laughing, "Best Friends Forever!" I said in a 'duh' tone and he chuckled, then he looked towards the door, his face hardening and I turned to see Demetri, frowning at the two of us.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to talk to her, Alec." He said in an almost protective tone.

"No, Demetri my task was to keep the human from doing something disastrous to herself, and I have, by entertaining her, do we have a problem?" Alec said, standing in front of Demetri.

Demetri just glared at the physically younger male and I looked away, "It's my fault." I said and both heads snapped to me, "I kept pestering him, it was all me…" I continued and Alec frowned and turned back to Demetri.

"I think you should leave, you're not even supposed to be here, Demetri."

He simply nodded, glancing at me one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter, but it was just a filler.. **

**I have big plans for this! **

**Keep the reviews/Ideas of what you want to happen coming!**

**M. xx**


End file.
